


Solarium

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Multi, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Gralea is hosting a week long summit, and everyone will just have to survive each other in unexpectedly close quarters.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Lunafreya looked radiant in white and silver, a shining beacon of light in the traditional Tenebraean colors.. Her long dress whirled around the dancing couple as they moved across the dance floor. Captain Ulric, her dance partner moved with a confidence Prompto wished he had. Together, they made a beautiful couple, light and dark coalescing into graceful artistry.

The song ended, and Prompto could see how unwilling the pair were to separate. Captain Ulric gentle grip on her hand held on for just a moment too long, and the gentle smile on Princess Lunafreya’s face held a hint of longing. But the moment was gone, and Princess Lunafreya’s was swept into a new dance with a noble Prompto didn’t know. Captain Ulric left the dance floor, and Prompto lost sight of the man.

He let out a long sigh.

“Gee kid, could you be anymore obvious?”

Prompto jumped and turned to see Aranea standing just to his left.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he said.

“Yeah, I know I’m not the dashing captain of King Regis’ Kingsglaive,” she said. Prompto could feel the tips of his ears burn red.

“I - that’s not -” he sputtered. Aranea laughed.

“Relax kid, I’m only teasing,” she said. Her eyes flicked upwards and she grinned. “Look alive kid, your prince charming approaches.”

“Huh?”

“Prince Prompto,” a voice said. The string orchestra faded out as one song ended and the next began. Prompto turned forwards again and blinked at the sight of Captain Ulric standing in front of him at parade rest.

“Y-yes, Captain?” he asked. 

Captain Ulric extended a hand, a cool smile on his lips. “May I have this dance?”

Prompto blinked. He opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Captain Ulric’s hand began to drop and he was shifting to stand straight again.

“My apologies,” he mumbled. Then he was turning to walk away.

“Prompto! Go after him!” Aranea hissed. Her hands settled on his shoulders and pushed him to his feet. Prompto stumbled for a moment, but no one noticed.

“C-captain!” Prompto called. He lurched forward, hoping to catch the other man. It looked like he was returning to the Lucian side of the ballroom where King Regis and Lord Amicitia were waiting.

Prompto caught up to the captain and reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Ulric turned and looked at him in surprise.

“I - I would love to dance with you, Captain,” he said. Ulric smiled and held out his hand again. Prompto took it and was surprised by the warmth seeping through the soft leather of his glove. He was led onto the dance floor and they took their positions in silence.

“I must admit, Your Highness, your silence was not what I was expecting when I first asked you to dance,” Ulric said.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting it. Aranea was teasing me, and I was surprised when you came up to me,” Prompto said.

“And what was the dear Commodore teasing you about?” Ulric asked. The grin on his face told Prompto that he already knew what it was about.

“I was watching you dance with Princess Lunafreya,” Prompto said.

“Pining for the princess?” Ulric teased. Prompto’s face warmed with a blush.

“Not just for the princess,” he mumbled. He risked a glance up at his dance partner and was surprised by the look of shock on Ulric’s face. “Is it so surprising? The dashing young captain of King Regis’ Kingsglaive and princess of Tenebrae are like night and day. You were beautiful together.”

The hand Ulric had pressed against Prompto’s back shifted and pulled him a little closer.

“Oh how did I get so lucky,” he said. “It just so happens, my dear Prince, that I’ve a weakness for gorgeous blond royalty.”

The song ended and Prompto was escorted off the dance floor before anyone could attempt to sweep him off. He was returned to his place, and Aranea was fighting a knowing smile. Then, before he could say anymore, Ulric leaned down and brushed his lips against Prompto’s knuckles. He gave Prompto a wink and walked away. Prompto was utterly flustered. Such a move wasn't at all standard among Niflheimr nobility, least of all to the imperial prince.

Before the night was done, Prompto was approached by Princess Lunafreya who curtsied before him and left him with a folded note that smelled of her preferred perfume. He hastily hid it away before any of the Gralean nobles in attendance took notice.

Perhaps his own pining wasn’t so foolish after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Only One Bed
> 
> A booking mix up leaves Cor and Ignis with no choice but to share a bed for a week long leadership summit in Gralea. Surely Ignis can keep his desires in check for a week.

Traveling as part of a royal entourage was always a logistical nightmare with far too many variables in how it could go horrifically wrong. So once King Regis and Prince Noctis were settled into their lodgings with their immediate security detail while they were in Gralea, Ignis was ready to turn in.

But there was only one problem.

“There are absolutely no other rooms at all?” Ignis asked. He was doing his best to stay calm, this likely wasn’t the poor concierge’s fault.

“I’m so sorry Lord Scientia, but only seven rooms were booked for the royal party, and we’re sold out for the duration of the summit,” she said. Her eyes were wide and he could tell she was afraid he would blow up on him.

“What’s wrong, Scientia?” Cor asked from behind Ignis. He stepped up to the counter.

“It seems there was an error when booking our rooms, and they were one short. Everyone else has checked in but us. What size bed did you say this last room offers?”

“A king size, sir. If you would like, I can check to see if we have a rolling cot available,” she offered.

“We’re both grown men, Scientia, we can handle sharing a bed for a week,” Cor said. Ignis gaped at Cor for a moment.

“R-right sir.”

Ignis turned to the concierge and gave her his most charming smile he could muster.

“We’ll take the room,” he said.

“Excellent sir, I will be speaking with the manager about this so we can get to the bottom of it,” she offered. She handed him a sheet of paper and pen. “Please sign all the highlighted areas.”

Ignis did so and he traded the form for a pair of room keys. He handed one off to Cor, and they were pointed in the direction of the correct elevator.

They rode the elevator in silence. Ignis had nothing against Cor, with the exception of the man being ridiculously attractive and fit. Ignis just had to keep his eyes to himself for a week, and he’d be fine.

* * *

It was not fine.

Three days in and he’d accidentally seen Cor shirtless twice. Ignis considered himself to be relatively calm and collected and in control of himself, but keeping his thoughts wholesome while around the other man was far more of a challenge than he’d thought it would be.

Ignis stood in the bathroom and splashed his face with water.

“Get a hold of yourself. You’re not some sex crazed teenager, and Cor is not only your superior officer, but also old enough to be your father,” he muttered to himself.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Ignis jumped in surprised.

“Everything alright in there?” Cor asked.

“Yes, quite,” Ignis responded. He opened the bathroom door and blinked at Cor standing on the other side. He slid around the older man. “Good night, sir.”

Ignis climbed into bed and huddled under the blankets in hopes of avoiding the man for the rest of the evening.

His plan was derailed in the morning when Ignis awoke to find that they had both migrated to the center of the bed during the night and were now cuddling. Cor had his arms wrapped securely around Ignis’ waist and was holding him close. They were pressed flush together and Ignis was fairly certain that that was the Marshal’s morning wood pressed against his ass.

He shifted in an attempt at freeing himself, but Cor only held on tighter. His nose brushed against the back of Ignis’ neck and he froze.

“Cor?” he whispered, not wanting to startle the man awake. “Cor are you awake?”

One of Cor’s hands slipped in his movements and was now pressed against the exposed skin of Ignis’ stomach. His hand was warm and big and Ignis was doing his best not to think about it.

“Hold still.”

Ignis froze.

“Cor?”

“If you want me to let go, I will,” Cor said quietly. “But tell me, do you want this?”

“By ‘this’ do you mean…”

“In my bed for as long as you will stay? Yes,” Cor said. Ignis wanted to turn around so he could see Cor, but he was still being held still.

“If I wanted this to continue even after we return to Insomnia?” Ignis asked.

“I would be amenable to that, yes,” Cor said. Ignis finally gave in and turned himself around to face Cor.

“Yes, yes I want that,” he finally said.

“Good.”

Ignis was pushed onto his back and Cor loomed over him as they finally kissed. He wrapped his arms around Cor’s neck and held on for dear life as he was kissed breathless. He briefly wished he wasn’t wearing a matching pajama set, but that idea was swiftly tossed away when one of Cor’s hands pushed his shirt up to play with his nipples. Ignis moaned into Cor’s mouth. He dug his hands into the loose material of Cor’s t-shirt.

Ignis’ phone rang with his wake up alarm.

They broke away as if doused with cold water while Ignis reached for his phone to shut it off.

“A pity we both have to be up to do our jobs,” Ignis said. Cor hummed. Ignis pushed against him to try and sit up, but Cor remained immovable for a long moment.

He kissed Ignis soundly one more time.

“Tonight, we can take our time,” Cor whispered in his ear. Ignis definitely liked the sound of that. He just hoped the thought of it didn’t distract him from the day’s work.

With one last lingering kiss, they were up to start the day.


End file.
